Nothing is Inevitable
by wondergirl257
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs is finally ready to move on with his life, but when he finds out that Shannon and Jenny are alive, he has to make the hardest decision of his life. Between his first love Shannon or his soul mate Jenny. Jibbs!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there Jibbs shippers! I got the idea for this from re watching season 3 episode 7 honor code, because I never believed Shannon or Jenny died. Things didn't quite add up. This is my first story so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was furious.

His favorite coffee shop was closed, Vance had forced his team to attend another sexual harassment seminar, and to top it all off he had no leads for his case; that meant cold case duty. Gibbs glanced up at the catwalk lost in his thoughts; he hadn't been able to think clearly after the strange occurrence two nights back.

Wednesday evening, Gibbs found himself working on his boat as usual. Lately, he hadn't been able to get two very important redheads off of his mind, Shannon and Jenny. He had been forcing himself to believe they were dead for so many years that he was finally starting to believe it. That is until he found himself staring at the silver, diamond encrusted necklace he had given Jenny in Paris, and the simple yet sentimental bracelet he had given Shannon on the train. They were both left on his workbench with nothing but the lingering admixture of their conflicting perfumes in the air.

Gibbs was shaken out of his reverie by his current girlfriend Samantha Ryan, clearing her throat.

"Gibbs, are you okay," she queried. "I know you're not much of a talker, but you haven't so much as glanced at me all day," she said, furrowing her brow in concern.

"I'm fine, Sam," he lied, still avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Is this about your last case?" she asked. "Ducky told me that you were taking it pretty hard, but I still don't understand what happened."

He just shrugged, remaining silent.

"Well, you know where to find me if you want to talk," she said looking into his eyes.

After receiving only silence, she quietly slipped out of his basement.

Gibbs sighed; he wanted to move on and be happy again, but the only two women who had ever stolen his heart were both six feet under.

He walked upstairs in search of another bottle of bourbon when he heard the clicking of heels in his kitchen.

Grabbing his gun he burst into the room. Before he could even announce his presence, his jaw hit the floor. There she was as beautiful as ever, sitting on his counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Jen?" he asked in disbelief, holstering his weapon.

"Hello Jethro, have you two met?" came a teasing voice he hadn't heard in twenty years, before Jenny even had a chance to respond.

Hearing her cue Shannon Gibbs stepped into the light, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Shannon? No this can't be real; you're both dead," Gibbs mumbled rubbing his eyes. _How much bourbon did he drink?_

"Believe what you want, Jethro. Either you want us here or you don't, but it did take a lot of planning to make it here on time for your _birthday,_" Jenny replied.

She had seen Sam leaving the house and instantly hated her; she had a gut feeling that something was _off_ about the woman.

"Although, since you already seemed to be enjoying your company we can leave," she added snippily.

"No, stay I'm just a little tired," he responded, trying to adjust to the brightly lit room.

"So, Jethro, how have you been?" Shannon asked, determined to start a conversation and avoid an argument.

"Like hell. I suspect that DiNozzo and David are breaking rule 12, Abs and McGee have been sneaking around , Vance is trying to punish me for one of his screw-ups, and the icing on the cake is that Sam keeps lying to me," He grumbled running a hand through has hair.

Shannon gave him a sympathetic look even though she had no idea who he was referring to, and Jenny just smirked at him, highly amused by his story.

"Tony and Ziva are finally brave enough to break rule 12. I'm impressed. You shouldn't be so surprised about Abby and Tim their relationship has been on and off since the beginning. Was this _Sam_ person the woman who walked out the door?" Jenny asked, hopping off the counter.

Gibbs glared at her.

"Same old Jenny," he mumbled under his breath.

"Jethro today is your birthday, loosen up," Shannon suggested while absentmindedly looking around at what once was her kitchen.

"Fine," he agreed, if today was his last day with them he would make it count.

X

"Gibbs are you ok?" Abby asked noticing the distant look on his face.

"Yeah, Abs, I'm fine," he replied, giving her a weak smile.

Abby wasn't convinced, but she knew her news would cheer him up.

"We found Jonathan King's hideout! The case can be closed now when you go pick him up," Abby informed him with a bright smile.

She knew how hard this case had been on the silver haired fox.

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked at his team, while grabbing his gun and badge. Tony, Ziva, and Tim all followed their fearless leader to the elevator, unsure of what would come in the near future.

X

They pulled up to a cabin sized house in the middle of the woods. The paint was peeling off of the walls and it looked relatively unused.

Tony photographed all of the important things, while McGee looked for the missing car.

Ziva and Gibbs silently approached the house. Once given the signal she kicked the door down and raised her gun.

"Federal Agents!" they yelled in unison, while checking the rooms. There were no signs of life anywhere.

"Boss you need to see this," McGee called, informing his boss.

Seconds later Gibbs emerged form the back door, followed closely by Ziva. His face paled at the sight of a very bloody Jenny leaning over an unconscious Shannon.

Everyone stood unable to move or stop staring at the sight of Jenny Shepard.

"You can stare at me later, but right now we need to get Shannon to the hospital!" Jenny said urgently, gesturing to the limp body in her arms.

The team all spurred into action. Tony picked Shannon up and moved in the direction of the car while McGee called Ducky and Abby. Ziva phoned Bethesda and made sure that the doctors would be prepared for the two redheads' arrival.

Gibbs offered a hand to Jenny, which she took immediately. She swayed slightly, dizzy from the blood that rushed to her head. Gibbs instinctively wrapped an arm around her before she fell; she was putting almost all of her weight on her left leg.

Gibbs lifted her into his arms before she could protest, and made his way toward the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was short but it felt like hours for Jethro. Due to the blood loss Jenny's body went into shock and she blacked out. Gibbs could only watch as they wheeled the two redheads into the ICU.

RxR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hospital Beds

A/N: This chapter was inspired by the Florence + The Machine song Hospital Beds and the P!nk song Blow Me (one last kiss). So these are the songs to listen to while you read.

Hello Dear readers, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. School got hectic, and my head was everywhere but here. Hopefully you'll bear with me as I finally update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the air I breathe

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs would never admit it, but the reality was that he was nervous.

He had been waiting in the hospital hallway for over six hours. He sent the team home and grabbed a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. The only problem was the guilty feeling that came over him every time he thought of Jen. How could she fake her death? Why didn't she contact him? Was she even considering informing him that Shannon was alive as well?

He needed to stop doing this to himself. He did love her, but that doesn't make what she did right, nor did it solve anything. She _once again_ popped up and re-entered his life. It wasn't like she had shown up a week or even a year later, but four years! There was also that nagging little voice in his head, telling him that maybe she did have a good reason.

He was removed from his thoughts, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to the doctor in charge of the ICU. _What was his name again? Oh right Griffin._

"Doctor Griffin, any news?" he asked.

"Well, since you aren't listed as an emergency contact, I'm not supposed to fill you in, but considering this is a part of your investigation I will fill you in. Ms. Collins has suffered blunt force trauma to the back of her skull, which has caused her to slip into a coma, she also has two cracked ribs," The doctor explained.

Gibbs was confused but he assumed Shannon was Ms. Collins, which also only fueled the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He wanted to strangle whoever was responsible for this; the only thing wrong with those thoughts in his eyes, was that he had already killed the man who had _murdered _and destroyed his family.

"Agent Gibbs?" Doctor Griffin asked, trying to get his attention.

Gibbs cleared his throat and motioned for him to continue.

"Ms. Harper has a broken arm a reopened bullet wound on her abdomen which caused blood loss. The only good thing is that she only needed stitches. Other than that she's accepting visitors"

Gibbs thanked the doctor and entered the hospital room. Shocked by what he saw. Shannon was hooked up to a heart monitor and two other machines. There was gauze wrapped around her head and she was paler than a ghost. He gently ran his calloused hand down the side of her face. She looked so peaceful, exactly how he remembered her.

He turned his attention to his ex-lover. She was peacefully sitting reading some trashy romance novel the hospital provided to keep her occupied.

"So _Ms. Harper _is it?" He asked teasingly. That was their alias undercover. _Very clever Jen, _he thought to himself.

"Depends on who's asking," she answered, eyes never leaving her book.

"The only person besides ducky who recognizes that name," he retorted wittily.

Jenny closed her book, and turned her attention to Gibbs.

"What do you want, Jethro?" she asked annoyed.

He shrugged his shoulders, and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Fine," she said and returned to her book.

He snatched the book, and put it on the night stand, out of her reach.

"Jethro," she whined.

"Give me back my book," she demanded, holding out her hand.

"No, Jen, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes. She reopened them and attempted to sit up straight. However her cast was making that particular task difficult, so she just gave up.

"What do you want to know," she asked expressionless.

"How you're alive? Where have you been? – Why didn't you _call_ me, Jen?"

"Because, I was _never_ supposed to see or talk to you, Jethro," she answered, honestly.

Jethro wrinkled his brow.

"What made you suddenly come back?" he asked.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly.

Jethro stared at her, surprised. They were actually having an honest conversation, and not an argument. The shrill buzzing of his phone, interrupted his reply.

"Yea, Gibbs," was his trademark response.

"Gibbs, where are you?" Samantha Ryan questioned, worriedly.

Jethro rolled his eyes, irritated. This was really not the time.

"I'm at the hospital, working on a case," he answered.

"Well, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know," he replied bothered.

Ryan sighed.

"Gibbs, you said we were going out tonight," she reminded.

Jethro mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten about that.

"I'll_ try_ to be there, Sam."

"Alright, see you tonight," she said cheerfully, ending the phone call.

"Hot date tonight?" Jenny asked, smugly.

Jethro ignored her question.

The silence was all the answer she needed.

"I assume you're leaving now?" she asked moodily.

"I don't know, Jen."

She sighed, reaching for her book.

"You can leave now. Visiting hours are almost over," she dismissed coldly.

"Jenny," he pleaded.

She returned to her book, disregarding his presence.

Gibbs crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Jen, I'm not leaving you here. I know how you get around hospitals," he assured.

"Yeah, sure, you just told her you would be there," she snapped emotionlessly.

"I said I'd _try _to be there, "he defended smartly.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Semantics," she huffed under her breath.

Gibbs smiled, flashing back to one of their arguments during her time as director.

"So, how did you meet Shannon?" Gibbs asked, making conversation.

The ghost of a smile appeared on Jenny's face.

"We agreed to tell you that story together."

Gibbs frowned.

"Please," he begged, flashing his rare smile.

Jenny smirked, but continued to ignore him.

The duo talked all night. Ignoring the pain and tension buzzing in the air.

* * *

"McGee," Tony called.

"Wake up, McSleepyhead," he yelled, head slapping the younger agent.

"What, Tony?" he asked, sleepily.

"The boss wants us doing rounds on Jenny's hospital room."

McGee jumped up and grabbed his bag, following Tony to the elevator.

* * *

Tony and McGee quietly entered jenny's room.

She was asleep.

Tony grabbed the muffin from her breakfast tray.

"Tony!" McGee hissed.

"What? She's _asleep_, McStupid."

"No _she's_ not," Jenny mumbled, suppressing a yawn.

Tony carefully placed the half eaten muffin back on the tray.

"Keep it, DiNozzo," Jenny smirked.

Tony shrugged, popping it back into his mouth.

McGee shook his head.

"Are you hungry, Tim?" Jenny asked.

"No director- ma'am," McGee stuttered.

"You can call me Jenny. I'm not your boss anymore," she reassured.

Tony sat on the edge of her bed, eyes gleaming with a question.

"_Jenny_, can I ask you a question?" he queried.

"Sure."

"How are you alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Red

A/N: This chapter is loosely based on the Taylor Swift song Red

Disclaimer: I have nothing left

Jennifer Shepard groaned.

She had been stuck in Bethesda Naval Hospital for four days now. Shannon had yet to wake up, which worried her immensely. Jethro had yet to visit her again, which annoyed her.

Jethro strolled into her hospital room, two coffee cups in hand.

'_Speak of the devil' Jenny_ thought to herself.

He handed her the coffee cup without a word.

"I'm bustin' you out of here today, Jen."

Jenny smiled widely.

"It's about damn time," she teased.

"Wait, where am I supposed to stay?" she asked, starting to rationalize the situation.

"You two are both staying with me," Gibbs decided.

Jenny glanced over at Shannon's limp but breathing form.

She looked like a ghost.

She _was_ a ghost. They_ both_ were.

She sighed heavily.

Shannon was her best friend. Had been for the past four almost five years. They had been there for each other when times were tough. Always watching each other's back.

It hurt Jenny's heart to see Shannon this way.

She knew Jethro felt the same.

"Earth to Jen," Jethro called.

"Jethro what about your girlfriend?" she asked seriously.

"Doesn't stay with me. She has a kid."

Jenny's eyebrows rose.

"Well then I guess it's settled," Jenny yawned.

"Sleep, Jen," he ordered.

"You're not my boss anymore, Jethro."

"I can say the same about you, Madame Director," he countered.

He kissed the top of her head and repeated his action with Shannon.

"Sleep," he pointed at her warily.

Jenny sighed, closing her eyes regardless.

* * *

Jenny Shepard stirred in her sleep, attempting to turn onto her side. A searing pain shot through her chest, her eyes flew open, darting around nervously.

"Ms. Harper we need you to calm down," a stern female voice ordered.

"Shannon?"

"No Jen, it's Jethro," he replied gruffly, memories of the aftermath of the explosion washing over him.

"Ma'am, if you don't lay still we'll be forced to sedate you."

"Shannon, is she okay? Is she okay?" she demanded, breaking into tears.

Jenny's hysterical outcries pained Gibbs to the core. He wanted to help her, to comfort her.

He watched as she attempted to fight off the nurses, trying to reach Shannon.

He now knew how it felt to be in this position, worried sick about not one, but two people.

Jenny's head began spinning as the nurse injected her with a clear liquid. Her vision blurred before she blacked out, staring into Jethro's worried blue eyes.

"Sorry," was all she managed to whisper before the world went black.

"What just happened?" Gibbs asked turning to the nurse.

"The side effects of her medicine are starting to kick in. It's no big deal," she replied, shrugging her shoulders casually.

"She'll be up in a good hour or so."

Gibbs nodded his thanks, calling to inform the team.

He needed to get his head straight, and he knew exactly who to call.


	4. Dear Jethro, LOL JK PLEASE READ THIS

Letter to the readers

From the desk of wondergirl257,

Hello dearest readers, I am so sorry for the lack of updates in the past two weeks or so. I smashed my thumb in the car door and the swelling and throbbing was unbearably painful. I didn't even attempt to touch my laptop. So now that it's not bothering me I'll hopefully be uploading two chapters. Anyways on to lighter days Revenge comes back in 11 days woo hoo! NCIS marathon on USA double woo hoo! I hope you guys are still interested, I for one know that I hate waiting.

Sincerely, Jen


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Blinding

A/n: OMG okay so sorry for the wait my finger was injured. Anyway this one is based on the F+M song Blinding.

Disclaimer: The walls are dreaming that I own NCIS

"_Mama look what I can do," Kelly yelled._

"_I'm watching, Kel," Shannon assured, she locked eyes with her daughter._

_Kelly planted her feet firmly, before launching herself into the air. Shannon watched as her daughter flew through the air, pirouetting and landing firmly on her feet. Her small body flowed with the soft music and her ballet teacher's instructions._

_Suddenly, Kelly's dancing stopped._

_The dance studio morphed into a black SUV. _

"_Mama, when daddy gets home he needs to come see me dance," Kelly spoke up._

_Shannon glanced down at her daughter, patting her on the head._

"_Don't worry he'll be back on your birthday," Shannon reminded._

"_Promise me you won't leave me like daddy did."_

_Shannon's brow furrowed, she quickly masked her expression._

"_Of course, honey. I promise I'll never leave you," Shannon swore._

_Kelly smiled, closing her eyes._

_BAM_

_The resounding echo of Kelly's scream was loud enough to wake the dead._

_Literally._

Shannon's bones began to shake. Her eyes flew open, quickly shutting under the glare of the fluorescent hospital lights.

Tears began streaming down her face as her heartbeat escalated.

She began glancing around nervously, searching for a familiar face.

Kelly

Jethro

Jenny

Anyone

"Ma'am we need you to calm down. Can you take a deep breath for me?" the nurse's firm hand covered her shaking one.

Shannon nodded, complying with her wish.

"This is going to hurt a bit. I need you to cough for me, okay?"

The nurse removed the tube from Shannon's throat, freeing her constricted airways.

Shannon's hand flew to her aching throat.

"I'll go get you some water," the nurse offered automatically, turning on her heel.

"That isn't necessary," a gruff voice spoke up.

Gibbs brushed past the small woman, bringing a straw to Shannon's lips.

She greedily consumed the liquid, grateful for the cool relief.

Shannon smiled at Jethro.

He placed the cup on the nightstand, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

He began fiddling with the bracelet Kelly gave him.

"Jethro," Shannon croaked.

His gaze returned to her face. The color was beginning to return.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to form words.

"I feel like hell," she replied, hand flying to her forehead.

"Where's Jenny?" she asked seriously.

"I'm here," Jenny's voice floated into her ears.

Shannon turned her head, she sighed in relief, as she caught Jenny's sparkling green eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."


End file.
